


No Cage Can Hold Us

by River_Nix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Hybrids, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Medication, Mention Murder, Negative Government influence, Other, Possessive Behavior, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: Jadyn Portman's a leopard hybrid that's been taking pills that suppress his inner animal by order of a corrupted government. While working at the asylum, he meets the leader of a famous resistance group. The Untamed pack's alpha: Enoch McCarthy. Upon meeting, Jadyn doesn't expect much. He makes sure Enoch's ready to receive a lethal injection before continuing on with his depressing life. Only, that's not how it goes. Not at all.





	1. Character Bios

Character Bio: Hybrid AU

Jadyn Portman:

  * 19 years old
  * Leopard hybrid - rare
  * Human: 5’7”, lean build, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and beige skin
  * Nurse that works at an asylum



Enoch McCarthy:

  * 19 years old
  * Alpha wolf hybrid - common
  * Human: 5’11”, physically fit, brown hair with streaks of red, dark brown eyes, and white skin (with a lip and  tongue piercing, a well as a tattoo of the pack’s symbol on the inside of his right wrist)
  * Leader of “The Untamed”



Olivia Hugh:

  * 29 years old
  * Human, female
  * 5’10”, quite slender, hazel eyes, dark brown hair, and white skin
  * Head doctor at the asylum



Edward Bronco:

  * 19 years old
  * Monkey hybrid - mostly rare
  * Human: 5’9”, physically fit, tan skin, brown eyes, and messy brown hair (both of his ears pierced and the packs symbol tattooed on the back of his neck)
  * Beta of “The Untamed”



Leah Cameron:

  * 20 years old
  * Wolf hybrid - common
  * Human: 5’10”, physically fit, tan skin, blue eyes, and black hair (no piercings, but the pack’s symbol tattoo sits on her left shoulder)
  * Other beta of “The Untamed”



Kellen Mullard:

  * 18 years old
  * Human, male
  * 5’10”, bulky build, blonde hair, green eyes, a slight British accent, and light tan skin (with both his ears pierced, as well as the pack’s symbol on his left forearm)
  * Enoch’s childhood best friend who hates other humans but loves hybrids



Claire Mullard:

  * 21 years old
  * Human, female
  * 5’9”, physically fit, tan skin, dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes (no piercings, but has her tattoo on her right forearm)
  * Kellen’s older sister and Leah’s girlfriend, as well as the tech specialist



Carl Corvan:

  * 20 years old
  * Falcon hybrid - somewhat rare
  * Human: 5’9”, physically fit, white skin, blonde hair, and green eyes (one ear pierced with his tattoo on his chest)
  * Main medical professional of “The Untamed”




	2. Chapter 2

Jadyn keeps his eyes cast downwards as he speed walks to the asylum where he works. The sky above him is sunny and bright, but the feeling is that of gloomy and drowsy. Like if it were to rain or hail soon. The building where Jadyn’s feet take him is a four story building, filled with different doctors and nurses. And of course, he patients. 

As he steps up to the front door, head and eyes cast down, the guards regard him carefully. It’s a known fact that he’s a hybrid. Yet, a tame or a wild one, it’s anyone’s guess. A quick look at Jadyn’s submissive posture and ID card hanging from between his fingers would tell you though. 

“You’re clear.” Jadyn bites his bottom lip before nodding at the gruff voice that grants him entrance. Scurrying inside, he makes sure to not bump into anyone as he speed walks to the locker room. There, he makes quick work of changing into his work clothes and taking his daily doses of suppressants. 

Downing them quickly, wincing a bit at the dry feeling, Jadyn shuts his locker with his pills inside and walks to the head doctors office. As he approaches the door, Jadyn waits a few moments before tentative knocking. A short ‘come in’, is all that’s heard after that. Jadyn opens the door slightly before slipping in and closing it behind him. Looking up, blue eyes meet hazel ones. 

“Jadyn! Just the nurse I wanted to see! And right on time too!” Jadyn nods as Olivia smiles at him. 

While his boss tends to make him uncomfortable at times, she’s not rude or cruel towards him. So when she stands up, walks over to him, and starts stroking his hair, he tries not to complain. To not even react. 

“I have a very special assignment for you today, my boy.” Jadyn shivers at the title that Olivia’s given him. The way she says ‘my boy’ just makes him feel more like an object. Less like a living creature. 

“Yes, ma’am?” Jadyn tilts his head as Olivia spins around to her desk before handing him a clipboard. 

“In room #10, there’s a very special hybrid waiting for us. He’s suspected to be the leader of The Untamed.” Jadyn gasps as Olivia speaks the second sentence with a venom coated voice. 

“I need you to go make sure that everything on the paper is filled out for him so we can put him down without much trouble. He’s already been anesthetized, so no need to worry about him attacking you.” Jadyn hugs the clipboard to himself as he nods to his boss. 

“Yes, ma’am. Right away ma’am.” Olivia smiles at the obedience and waves Jadyn out of her office. Stating that she’ll join Jadyn in room #10 in 20 mins. 

Jadyn gulps as he enters the prep room and sets his clipboard down onto the table. The pills have started to kick in and the pain with having your animals suppressed inside of you has become noticeable to Jadyn. Unfortunately, this isn't the time or the place to express that pain in any way. A quick check over the cart is done by one of the human nurses before Jadyn starts to roll it towards room #10. Upon entering, his eyes almost widen in shock. 

Sitting on the medical chair, with legs strapped down and hands hanging limply to his sides, is The Untamed pack leader. When said hybrid looks up at Jadyn, Jadyn makes sure that his eyes are cast down again before rolling the cart inside and allowing the door to close and lock behind him. Parking the cart, Jadyn makes quick work of analyzing the paper work on his patient. He almost jumps when he hears a rough, scottish voice really close to the side of his face. Near his shoulder. 

“So, what’s it like? When they give you the shot?” Jadyn bites his bottom lip, not entirely sure how to answer that question. Or if he wants to. 

“Well, since you’re anesthetized, you won’t really feel anything. Maybe a tingle, but that’s all. It’s no supposed to hurt.” 

“Ahhh, I understand. I understand.” Jadyn nods and looks back at the paper. 

“Your name’s….Enoch, right? Enoch McCarthy?” Jadyn leans back a bit as Enoch starts to lean forward. 

“That’s right, nurse boy. And who might you be?” Jadyn audibly swallows before stuttering out his answer. 

“I....well, my name’s….I’m just a nurse here. My name’s not important.” Jadyn turns back to the clipboard in his hand before feeling something brush up his leg. 

“Oh, but it is. If it wasn't, then I wouldn't of asked, nurse boy.” Jadyn yelps as his outer thigh is pinched a bit roughly. 

“How did you….? You’re supposed to be….whatever. Look, my name’s Jadyn, spelled J.A.D.Y.N. But that doesn’t matter right now. I’m not someone worth knowing or getting to know.” With a stern look focused on The Untamed leader, Jadyn swats at the hand near his thigh before starting to write on the form for Enoch. 

“Jadyn, I like it. And you’re wrong, you know. I find you quite interesting. Not many hybrids would be trusted with being nurses at a place like this….” Jadyn gasps as the pen falls from his hand and onto his cart. Wide blue eyes snap to Enoch’s in panic and slight curiosity. 

“How….how did you…..?” Enoch chuckles before answering Jadyn’s question with one of his own. 

“Do you know how powerful a hybrid’s senses are? Do you?” Jadyn shakes his head. He’s been on pills most of his life because of the house he was raised in.

“That explains it. You see, normally, humans have a distinct….scent, to them. One that I would be able to recognize on the spot since it’s really strong and, personally, really sour. Hybrids, however, smell a bit….sweeter, to other hybrids. And you definitely smell more sweet than you do sour.” Jadyn shakily put shis clipboard down before walking over to a blood pressure tester. Might as well get this over with. 

“Ok. I need to take your blood pressure. It’s for when the time comes to inject the medicine into your stream.” Enoch nods and sits back as Jadyn attaches the device to his arm and starts to pump it. 

“Ooooh, that’s pretty snug around my arm.” Jadyn blushes as Enoch smirks at him. 

“Sorry. The pinch should only last for a few moments.” Jadyn continues to pump the bag until the device beeps and a number is shown. Quickly detaching it, Jadyn places it back where it originally was before walking back to his cart and recording the pressure read on the device. 

“Alright. All the testing and paper work has been filled out. Doctor Olivia will be here in a few moments to deliver your shot. I’m truly sorry it had to end this way.” Enoch raises an eyebrow while cocking his head to the side. 

“As much as I appreciate the apology, Jadyn, I’m afraid that this isn’t the end. Not for me, at least.” Jadyn tilts his head and is about to ask what Enoch means by that before his wrist is grabbed and he’s hauled forward. When he looks up, he blushes when he notices where he’s fallen over. More like, what he’s fallen onto. Enoch’s lap. 

“He-hey! Let go! Let me up!” Jadyn begins to struggle as Enoch holds him down with ease. 

“Now, now, Jadyn, let’s calm down. I promise I won’t hurt cha. Much.” Jadyn freezes at that before shouting out as Enoch roughly grips his chin and raises his head up. 

“Ow! Ow! Enoch, let go!” Jadyn tries to pry Enoch’s fingers off his chin, a vain effort that shouldn’t been attempted at the start. 

“No, I don’t think I will. You see, I like you here, like this, a bit too much.” Jadyn continues to struggle and grunt out as Enoch’s fingers dig into the skin of his chin. 

Minutes pass by as Enoch keeps Jadyn hostage in his lap. The leopard hybrid grunting, pleading, shouting for Oliva, anything to get him out of his predicament. About 10 mins later is when his wish is granted. Sort of. Enoch suddenly releases the leopard hybrid as footsteps are heard. Getting closer and closer to the door. Jadyn, when his feet touch the floor again, makes quick work of patting down his clothes just as Olivia enters the room. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Enoch POV:**

I raise an eyebrow as Jadyn straightens his clothes. Not that he sees it, or he just doesn’t pay any mind to it. As he looks to the women in a doctors coat, Olivia I would presume, I look at the cart and allow a small smirk to grace my lips. Unknowest to Jadyn, I stole the needle containing the ‘death liquid’, as some call it. I’m actually fiddling with it right now, making sure to hold it out of view. I frowns when Jadyn stops talking and the good doctor looks at me. 

“Alright, Enoch, I’m afraid it’s time.” I scoff when she practically sneers my name out. It’s not like I want her saying it anyway. 

“Sure. Sure doc. Whatever you say.” I lean back, hiding the needle behind me, as she looks down at the cart. Probably was going to grab the needle. 

“My boy, where’s the needle?” I bite my lip to stifle a growl when she refers to Jadyn as her boy. Yeah right. 

“It should….it should be here….” A wicked smile starts to tilt at my lips as I watch Jadyn and Olivia search over and under the cart for the needle. Jadyn even looks under the chair. 

“I don’t understand. It was here just before you walked in….” The doctor raises her brow before continuing to search around the cart. Good luck. You’re not going to find the needle. 

As she continues to search, I grip the needle. Prepared to attack. However, I pause briefly when I notice Jadyn’s eyes on me. There’s suspicion, fear, and a bit of….wonder? Maybe? I’m not sure. I just wink at him. 

“Olivia-!” I don’t allow Jadyn time to warn the doctor. I just lean forward and plunge the needle into what area of the body I could reach. Which is unfortunate for her, because it was the side of her neck. As she screams out and tries to yank out the needle, I quickly rip off the straps and stand up. 

When Jadyn tries to grab me, I grab his own wrists and push him onto the chair. After that, I just make sure Olivia can’t pull the needle out until all the medicine’s in her system. When Jadyn asks me why I’m looking to kill her, I spoke in a somewhat dark tone. She tried to kill me.

“Come on!” I grab Jadyn’s arm and hul him off the chair as Olivia’s body twitches from her position on the floor. I follow the sounds in the hallways. Using them to locate any other patients that are being kept here. 

“Aoooooooo!” I start to howl out, alerting the other patients of my presence. Looking down, I notice Jadyn wincing and whimpering. Huh. Guess I’ll have to get him used to the sound of howling later. 

“Aooooo! Whoooo!” We arrive at a door that has a code lock. No biggie.

“Open it.” I narrow my eyes at Jadyn and bare my teeth. Letting him know I’m not playing around here. 

I smile maliciously as he makes quick work of punching in the code. A buzzing sound is heard before a group of maybe five patients rush out. 

“Go free! Nap times over! Go! Go!” I continue to drag a scared Jadyn to every door that has a hybrid patient inside. By the time we’re finished, almost everyone’s been let out. Of course, there are some humans that tried to stop us. Let’s just say they were met with an untimely fate. 

“Stop this! Let me go!” And of course, Jadyn’s screeching and yelling about murder and holding him hostage. 

“Only one door left. Then you’re free to go.” I smirk darkly as I shove him towards the last door. 

“Go on. You know what to do.” I laugh as he sends me an adorable looking glare. The sound of beeping is heard, before the final buzz that signals that the door’s open. Perfect. 

“You’re free! Get outta here! Go on! Head to The Untamed territory!” I receive a few thanks and smiles as the last group of hybrid shuffle out of the room. More like a cell f you ask me. I smile back before frowning when I notice that Jadyn isn’t by the door anymore. What the….? 

“Hey! Where are you going?” My eyes narrow as I catch Jadyn’s form trying to sneak away. Nice try. It’s hard to get away from a hybrid. Especially one of the ultimate hunters in our society. An alpha wolf. 

I sprint to him quickly before harshly grabbing his arm and slamming him into a wall. He struggles hard, but I hold onto him tightly. When he seems to tire, I growl at him. A warning. Don’t try that again. 

“Let me go!” I pull my fist back and hit the side of his head as he says go. His limp body falls forward, so I squat down and haul him over my shoulder. As I walk out, I smirk as I examine my surroundings. 

Doctors, nurses, and even security guards are all laying in either piles of blood or just the floor. Either way, most look dead. Some are twitching, but I don’t trust them to stay alive for long. I don’t pity them. Imprisoning and murdering off a facility of angry hybrids, of wild hybrids, is a very bad idea. One that I hope will never be done again after today. Although, that probably won’t happen. Knowing the government and the ridiculous laws. 

The way back to my pack’s territory is relatively smooth. No one’s tried to stop me, no human at least. A few hybrids here and there, but a growl silenced them. As I enter the building, I make my way to the common room where most are. Not a surprise, most of the freed hybrids came here after being freed. 

“Alright everyone, listen up! As you all know, we now have new recruits. I don’t think I even need to tell you how to treat them. You should know. However, since most of them can’t yet control their shifts, I need each one of you to partner up with one of the newbies and teach them how. At some point in the day, I expect a visit from most of you, telling me who your partner is and what hybrid they are. Now, as for this one over my shoulder….” I lean to the side so that my pack can get some look at his face.

“This one is mine. He’s a bit more….resistant. Don’t worry, it’ll break in time. But try to steer clear for now. I don’t want there to be a fight or an accidental shift.” I receive a few nods, as well as a lot of cheers, from my pack members. 

“Excellent. Now, go on. Find yourself a partner and report to me as soon as you can.” I turn around and start to walk out of the common room when I’m sure everyone understands their job. 

When I arrive at the room we’ve installed as our medical room, I just call it a medbay, I wait for the door to open before stepping inside. Our resident medical professional, Carl Corvan, greets me with a small. Before frowning at the realization that I have an unconscious hybrid over my shoulder. 

“Enoch, you want to explain what’s going on here?” I blush slightly in embarrassment before carefully depositing Jadyn down onto one of the medical beds. 

“So….you know how I got captured by the security team at the store because Kellen aggravated a very aggressive employee? Well, I met this hybrid here, who was a nurse working there. Not sure how or why, but I decided that he should not stay there.” Carl sighs at my explanation before a look of confusion settles on his face. 

“Enoch, do you smell that?” I raise a brow before tilting my head up and sniffing the air a bit. He’s right. There’s a really strong….really sweet smell. Almost like a freshly baked pastry. What is that….? 

“Enoch? Enoch? Enoch!” I shake my head, snapping out of my trance, before looking to Carl. 

“Yeah?” Carl gestures wildly at Jadyn. 

“It’s him! He’s the one permitting the scent!” My eyes widen at that. He didn’t smell that strong or sweet at the asylum! Why now?! Is this his real scent? If so, then why….? Unless….

“Carl, check him over. Make sure he’s not too hurt. Besides maybe a bruise on his temple. I need to go find my betas.” Carl nods as I sprint out of the room. In the hal, I take a moment to compose myself before howling out. Calling to my betas. 

They arrive in record time too. They must of heard I got back. Following them is my best friend, Kellen. And one of my beta’s mates, Claire. 

“Enoch! You’re back! How’d you escape so quickly?!” I hold a finger to Edward’s lips as he starts shouting questions at me. 

“Edward, Leah, calm down. I’m fine. My escape included a hybrid nurse and a needle. That’s all I’ll say. But Leah, I think I might need to borrow Claire. It’s for something important.” Leah nods with an alarmed look on her face as Claire steps forward with a determined look on his face. 

“You’ve got it, Enoch. What do I need to do?” I motion for them to follow me. 

I speed walk to the main computer room before opening the door and waiting for everyone to enter. Once inside, I shut the door before directing Claire to a computer. As she turns it on, I relay my instructions. 

“Search up the name Jadyn with the word hybrid attached to it. I want to test something…” Claire looks at me unsure, but does what I say regardless. It takes a few moments, but a total of 3 names pop up after that. 

“Wow, that is a lot of people to go through.” I look to Kellen, who has his arms crossed and his head tilted to the side. 

“Here, wait…..it’s spelled incorrectly. His is spelled J.A.D.Y.N. Try that.” Claire nods before deleting J.A.I.D.E.N. and replacing it with the desire spelling. After searching that, only three choices pop up. There we go. 

“Well, that definitely narrowed down the search. Let’s see….ok, so one of ‘ems dead, so that leaves about two others. Which one is the one you’re looking for, Enoch?” I lean towards the squint. Hmmm. Jadyn Thompson? No, he has green eyes. My Jadyn has blue. 

“Jadyn Portman. Search him up, please.” Claire once again nods before the sound of keys being pressed is heard. This process takes a bit longer since Claire has to hack into the government files for info on Jadyn. He’s a hybrid, afterall. 

“Got it. Jadyn Portman. Currently 19 years old, lives alone right now, aaaaand…woah, look at this.” Claire points to a block of text on the screen. 

“It says he’s a leopard hybrid. Hooo, rare….” I nod and bite my lip. 

“Anything else?” I pat Kellen’s shoulder as he too leans forward to read off the screen. 

“Yep. This one’s got a pretty messed up backstory if I do say so myself. Birth parents were predatory cat hybrids as well. Names were Kevin and Elizabeth Portman. They were put down for treason because they stopped using the pills.” I narrow my eyes at that. What a bunch of bullshi-.

“Those sick freaks! The government literally made Jadyn watch his parents be injected! He was 7 years old!” My eyes snap to Claire in shock. Looking back to the screen, I see where she’s reading and growl. 

“What the hell?!” I glare at the screen as everyone around me growls or whimpers. What was the government trying to do? 

“Yeah! After that, Jadyn was put into a foster home with one of the head council members, Aron Johnson. Aron forced Jadyn to take the suppressants at the age of 8 years old!” My anger rises at that. But so does my worry. 

“That’s dangerous! Having your inner animal suppressed at that young….and for so long….” I straighten up before walking to Edward and hugging him as he whimpers into my chest. I know what he was asking. How hasn’t Jadyn died yet? Or gone insane? 

“I know, Edward. I know.” I smile, grateful at Leah for comforting her fellow beta. 

“Enoch, you know what this means, right? When he does end up shifting, the process could be painful since he’s lived without it for so long.” I look back at Claire before nodding my head. 

“I know. That’s why I’m having Carl look over him now. The sooner I get Jadyn shifted, the safer he’ll be. But I won’t do that yet if he’s too injured.” Claire nods. 

“For now, we all need to go warn the other pack members of Jadyn’s condition. Make sure everyone knows that they need to be a bit more careful-” I’m interrupted when Carl rushes into the computer room. 

“Enoch! We have a problem!” Judging by the tattered clothing he’s carrying, I can guess what the problem is. Jadyn shifted. Then he ran. 

“Warn the pack, now! If they see a leopard, they don’t touch him and they don’t go after him!” I tear out of the room as my betas speak over the intercom. 

Shifting quickly, I shake for a second before bolting off towards the medbay. Upon arriving, I’m assaulted by the sweet scent that Jadyn left behind. A scent that I can use to track him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Jadyn POV:**

Ugh! Everything hurts! Why?! I thought connecting back with your inner animal was supposed to feel relieving, not painful! 

I pant as I run in my leopard form. Run through a series of hallways and corridors. I’ve passed a few members of The Untamed during my search for the exit, but none of them tried to follow me. Wonder why….Nevermind! Focus, Jadyn! Find the exit! 

I continue to run down stairs and along hallways before finding another door. This one's bigger though, than the ones I’ve already passed by. The exit, hopefully? I take my chances. Sprinting to the door and quickly pushing my body through it. Huh, push doors. Helpful. 

Once I’m passed the doors, I scan my surroundings. A garden. Judging from the fact that I can see the sky, I must be outside. Ok, that’s an improvement. But how do I get out of the garden? I carefully walk around a bit, wincing as some of the earlier pain starts to return. In response, I do what I’ve always done. I ignore it to the best of my abilities. 

‘This garden is starting to look more like a forest.’ I look up and notice the trees that reside in the area, not just flowers and shrubbery. I’ll admit, this place is really calming. I should look more into hiking when I get back home. 

I’m snapped out of my trance when I hear the sound of the doors being shoved open. Oh no! Quickly jumping into a tree, once again wincing at the pain in my abdomen, I crouch and focus my eyes down. Soon entering my field of vision is a pretty big looking wolf. I try my best not to move or to make a sound. 

As it sniffs around, probably looking for me, I take a moment to truly examine it. It’s fur looks very dark. I’d actually mistake it for black if there wasn’t some sunlight hitting the coat and bringing out the brown color. It’s legs look very sturdy, but not very wide. Very well proportioned. It’s eyes are dark brown as well. They almost look dangerous….wait. They’re looking at me. Uh Oh! 

I make to jump to a different tree, but lose my footing….pawing? Whatever! I lose balance and I fall. Grunting as I hit the ground, I recover quickly before taking off into a sprint. I hear a growl following me, prompting me to move my legs faster. To take longer strides. To run for my life! 

I run through a series of trees and shrubs before I start to feel myself tire. Oh, who am I kidding. A wolf’s entire hunting strategy is based off of running long distances in long periods of time. A leopard isn’t. A leopard’s supposed to be stealthy! Some leopard I am. 

I cry out when I feel a big, furry body crash into mine. Quickly pinning me to the floor. I don’t go down without a fight though. Bring my front paws up, I start to swipe at the wolf’s face. Trying very hard to claw him. It goes on like this for a few moments before he growls. This time, it’s louder and deeper than any I’ve heard before. I don’t know what it does to me, but I suddenly feel the urge to relax. To stop fighting. 

‘What’s happening to me?’ My claws unconsciously retract and I lie limply under the giant wolf. My eyes quint as it continues to growl at me. Finally though, after minutes of laying on me, it lets me up. 

Ok, nevermind, I spoke too soon. As I make a move to stand up, it snaps its jaws at me. When I start to back up, it crouches, looking like it wants to pounce on me. I don’t feel like having a ton of fur and muscles laying on me again, so I just lay down with my head over my paws and my hind end down. This seems to calm the wolf. How did I even know this would work? I didn't. My animal did. I stare as the wolf quickly shifts back into his human form. 

‘Enoch? I’m so screwed!’ My ears flatten against my head as he stands up, now human, and glares at me. 

“Shift.” I shiver at the dark, quiet tone Enoch uses. Closing my eyes, I try and focus. The only reason I shifted in the first place was because I was panicking! My inner animal just…..it just came out! I don’t know how to shift back and forth at will. 

“Relax. Don’t force yourself. Just relax and calm down. Your animal will naturally shift back when you feel more relaxed and less stressed.” Great advice. Wonderful. It’s not like I’m currently cornered by a wolf hybrid that just scared the crap out of me!

Regardless of that, I would like to get out of my leopard form and stand up at some point. So, I take his advice and will my body to relax. It works. Kind of. The process is painful. Much like when I first shifted into my leopard in the medical room. I only make it till a certain point. When I realize I have hands, I hug myself and try to press myself into the ground. Everything hurts! My muscles, my bones, my head, my everything! It burns! 

“Shhh, it’s alright. Just relax. The pain will go away shortly!” I whimper at Enoch voice. It’s still rough, but it’s not dark and ominous sounding now. It actually sounds kind of soothing. 

Sure enough, Enoch proves to be right. Again. As minutes pass by, I gradually start to feel calm and relaxed. The earlier pain subsiding, only replaced by a dull ache. I still have my ears and my tail since I couldn't handle the pain of the full shift, but that's beside the point. I have two hands and two legs again. It’s enough for now. 

“You’re back. Sort of. Good. Now, onto more important matters….” I yelp as I’m pinned to the ground. On my back with my hands being restrained on the sides of my head. 

“Why did you run?! You’re not used to your animal form or shifting! You could’ve hurt yourself more than you already have!” I flinch as Enoch growls in front of my face. 

“I can’t stay here! I need to go back!” I squirm and buck up. Trying to throw Enoch off me. 

“Go back? Why? What’s so bad about being here?” I suck in a breath before biting my lip. 

“Enoch, I just can’t stay here. I’m not like-” I’m cut short when Enoch covers my mouth with his hand. 

“Don’t finish that sentence. Don’t you dare.” I tremble as his dark. Dangerous looking eyes bore into mine. The way he’s staring at me makes me feel….grounded. 

“You’re a hybrid. It’s time to accept it. A hybrid shouldn't need to suppress its inner animal like you were forced to! You can stay here, you just don’t want to because you’re afraid!” Tears well up in my eyes as Enoch yells at me. It’s true. After watching my parents die, I am afraid. Afraid of the government. Afraid of my foster family. 

“Jadyn, we can protect you. I can protect you. You can learn how to protect yourself.” I look into Enoch’s eyes as tears roll down my cheeks. 

“Don’t go back, Jadyn. You belong here. With us.” I whimper as he lowers his head into my neck. Sniffing around before starting to nip at the flesh. 

“You belong here…..with me.” I gasp from under his hand and tilt my head back when he nips a certain spot on my neck. 

I groan when I feel his hand lift from my face and squeak when he pulls me up. Placing me back down, I blush when I notice that I’m on his lap. 

“Enoch….” I look at him and bite my lip. His eyes....they’re so pretty. They tell opposite stories. The darkness in them is a tale of danger, a rough life, a feeling of stubbornness. Yet, deeper within, I see care and love. Something I’ve rarely ever seen in my life. 

“Relax, Jadyn. I’m not going to hurt you.” I gasp again when he attaches his lips to the skin of my neck again. 

“I would never hurt my boy.” I shiver. He’s using the title that Olivia gave me.Only when he says it, I feel safe. I feel….loved. 

“Enoch….I….I want to….” I stutter out my words as Enoch resumes in nipping at the skin of my neck. 

“Can I…..can I stay? Please, I want to stay.” I tilt my head back as I plead with Enoch to allow me to stay. To not send me back even though returning back to my old life was exactly what I was planning to do. 

“Of course.” I whine when Enoch flicks his tongue out. When he pulls back and licks his lips, my eyes are drawn to the ring in his lip and the a little bell on his tongue. 

“You’re safe here.” I nod and lean forward to hug Enoch. By now, I’ve been lulled into a type of….trance. Or something like that. 

“Before I do anything else, I need to make sure…..are you sure you’re ready to join my pack? Like, really ready?” I look into Enoch’s serious eyes. Maybe I’m not ready to fight. Maybe I’m not ready to start breaking the law and running around with people I don’t know. But I’m ready to be free. To be myself. With that in mind, I nod my head. 

“Perfect. Then tilt your head.” I raise an eyebrow, but don’t get an answer to my silent question. Shrugging, I tilt my head back and wait. 

“Enoch, what’s this fo- ack!” I gasp as I feel teeth sink into the base of my neck. Somewhere near my collarbone. My hands rush to grasp Enoch’s shoulders as sharp fangs rip open the skin, causing a bit of blood to exit the opening. I start to whimper. It feels like…..like….somethings entering my head. I start to hear voices. Different ones coming into my head at different times before disappearing. What’s he doing? 

After a few moments, him growling and I whimpering, he pulls back and starts to lick at the bitemark. Panting, I lay limp in his arms as he brings me close to his chest. I even start to purr when he rubs around my leopard ears. 

“Sorry I didn’t warn you. Just wanted to get it over with to spare you any further pain.” I hum at his explanation before grabbing the hand that’s petting me and tracing patterns onto the palm. 

“What did you do? Why did you bite me?” Enoch chuckles. The sound causing his chest to vibrate a bit against where my head is. 

“I marked you. Bound you to my pack. You are connected to everyone else now. With practice, you’ll learn to send and receive thoughts from other pack members, as well as emotions.” I’m amazed by this new fact, but a bit too dazed to really react in any way. So I settle for just humming and nodding my head. 

As Enoch stands up, he takes me with him. I cuddle into his chest as he carries me bridle style out of the garden and back into the building. Walking through the hallway, we pass many faces. Some I recognize from when I was running out, some that are completely new to me. It doesn’t seem to matter though, all of them offer supportive smiles or a ‘welcome to the pack’. Guess they felt me enter the bond, since neither I or Enoch have said anything about him biting me. 

“I think you should meet my betas. The sooner the better.” I od against Enoch’s chest. 

“K.” I feel him kiss my forehead before continuing down one of the hallways. 

We head up a flight of steps before passing the medbay. The room I ran out of. Continuing down, we make it to a door that’s labeled ‘Main Computer’. Pretty descriptive. The door opens as Enoch stands in front of it for about five seconds. 

“You know Carl, the main doctor here, I presume?” I blush and nod. Offering an apology to running out on him. He just smiles and pats my head. Stating that it’s alright, no harm done. 

“These two are my betas: Edward and Leah.” I nod and attempt to climb out of his arms, only to have them tighten. Curious and confused, I look up and see Enoch shaking his head. Ok then, guess I’m staying here for these introductions. 

“Hi there Jadyn. Edward Bronco. Monkey hybrid here.” I nod and fist bump him when he holds his fist out. 

“Leah Cameron. Another wolf hybrid. Nice to have you on board.” I offer another fist bump before cowering in Enoch’s arms as a more bulky guy looks at me. 

“Hi! My name’s Kellen.” I nod shakily before extending my hand out slowly. His grip causes me to wince a bit as we shake hands. 

“Kellen, ease up. You’re gripping too tight.” I look to the girl who spoke and offer a silent thank you. 

“Sorry! Sorry! Guess I was a bit excited.” I wave off Kellen’s apology. It’s understandable. 

“It’s alright. Just don’t break my hand and we’re good.” I receive a thumbs up before the girl from before walks up and places a hand on my shoulder. 

“Hi there. My name is Claire. Kellen and I are humans and siblings. As Leah said, it’s delightful to have you on the team.” I smile and pat her arm. 

“Thanks for having me, I guess.” Looking behind Claire, I notice a computer has been turned on and what looks to be an article showing on the screen. Squinting, I read about the first few sentences before my eyes widen. 

“You read about my parents?” I yelp as Enoch crushes me to his chest while everyone else looks to each other. Kellen and Leah look upset while Edward and Claire look scared. Did I say something wrong?

“We’re sorry for invading your privacy, Jadyn. It’s just….we wanted to know about you and, well, you were unconscious, so we couldn’t just ask.” I turn my sad eyes to Carl before nodding slowly. 

“I get it. I’m not mad. Just….shocked.” I bite my lip and look down as Enoch kisses my temple and everyone gives me a look of sympathy. 

“Guys, I’m going to take Jadyn with me tonight. Today’s been….rough.” I blush and look up at Enoch’s face as everyone else murmurs an understanding. 

“Ok Enoch. We’ll make an announcement about Jadyn’s recruitment. Just in case some didn’t feel a connection being made to the pack bond.” I lean my head against Enoch’s chest as he nods and walks out of the room. I guess we’re going to his room then. 


	5. Chapter 5

Enoch carries Jadyn down the hall before travelling down to the first floor, which is mostly dedicated to personal living chambers. When the two make it to Enoch’s room, the very last one along the left side of the wall, Enoch nudges the door open before slipping inside. He breathes in a quick breath before leaning against the door, shutting it in the process. By now, Jadyn’s pretty out of his dazed state and ready to stand up on his own.Problem is, Enoch isn’t too keen on letting go of him just yet.

“Enoch, put me down. I want to walk around.” Enoch rolls his eyes as Jadyn starts to whine. The alpha wolf walks towards his bed before dropping Jadyn onto it. 

“There you go. You’re down.” Jadyn rolls his eyes and tries to climb off the bed. When Enoch growls at him (more like his wolf growls because it doesn’t want Jadyn leaving its sights yet), Jadyn freezes in place. 

“Or….maybe not.” Jadyn sits back against the headboard as Enoch smiles widely. 

“Good boy!” Jadyn blushes at the phrase while Enoch turns his back to the leopard and rummages around in his dresser. 

“Hmmm, let’s see…...you’re a bit smaller than me. So….” Jadyn leans forward so he’s on his knees as Enoch continues to search through his clothes. Enoch is not that much taller than Jadyn is, but he does have a more muscle. 

“Aaaaaand here we go!” Enoch quietly shouts in victory as he produces a pair of boxers and a blue shirt. By the looks of it, it’ll reach to about Jadyn’s mid thighs. 

“There’s a bathroom over there. Go ahead and wash up before you change. There’s extra toothbrushes in the second to last cupboard near the sink.” Jadyn nods as he takes the clothes and walks to the bathroom. Not before squeaking when he feels Enoch’s hand travel up his back to his neck. Looking back, Jadyn only see the wolf grinning at him. 

“Yes?” Jadyn scoffs before shaking his head and quickly entering the bathroom. He sighs as he quickly discards his own clothing and tries to shift so he’s completely human again. It takes a few moments, and a few grunts of pain end up coming out, but he’s able to completely shift back. After that, he hops in the shower to get washed up. The shower takes about 10mins, so Jadyn’s out and completely washed after 20. He re-enters the bed area to see Enoch looking at something on his laptop. Jadyn clears his throat, causing Enoch’s eyes to snap towards him. 

“Awww! You look so cute in my clothes!” Jadyn blushes and tugs the shirt down a bit so more of his thigh is covered. 

“Thanks. I guess.” Enoch nods his head before standing up and grabbing come spare clothes for himself. 

“I’m going to go wash up as well. Don’t go anywhere.” Jadyn nods at Enoch’s subtle warning. 

“I’ll be out in a bit.” Enoch delivers a quick kiss to Jadyn’s head before entering the bathroom, shutting and locking the door after he’s in. 

While waiting, Jadyn decides look around the room for a bit. The closet holds sweaters, jackets, and shoes. Alright, good to know. The drawers hold clothes, not that Jadyn plans to snoop in there. The desk that Enoch left his laptop on has a series of drawings, mostly consisting of buildings or arrows that point different directions. Probably plans used in earlier missions, or something like that. Jadyn’s so immersed in one of the drawings that he misses when the door opens and Enoch steps out. 

“Hey kitten, whatcha doin?” Jadyn yelps as arms wrap around his waist and a chin rests on his shoulder. He places a hand against his heart in an attempt to calm down while narrowing his eyes at Enoch. 

“You scared me!” Enoch chuckles before kissing around Jadyn’s neck and collarbone. 

“I’m sorry, kitten. You just made it so tempting.” Jadyn blushes and looks away.

“Whatever. Just….next time, don’t do that. I may claw you accidently.” Enoch hums before nibbling a bit on Jadyn’s ear lobe. 

“I’ll try. No promises though.” Jadyn whines as Enoch’s teeth graze against his earlobe before relocating to his neck. When the teeth start to gently bite down, Jadyn draws the line. 

“No, no, no. We’re not going through this again. My neck has been your chew toy enough for one day. Nope, nope, you’re stopping now.” It’s Enoch’s turn to whine as Jadyn twists out of his grip and walks back over to the bed. 

“Since I don’t exactly have a room, I assume I’m sharing your bed tonight?” Enoch raises an eyebrow. It takes a few moments for Jadyn to realize why. 

“I didn’t mean it like that! Jeez, the places your mind goes….” Enoch laughs while Jadyn blushes in embarrassment and turns to bury himself beneath the covers. 

“Oh, come on Jadyn, I’m just playing around.” Enoch quickly sheds his towel and slips on some boxers and shorts on before climbing onto the bed. He coos when Jadyn steals the pillow and forms a type of blanket burrito. 

“Jadyn. Jadyn. Kitten. Kitty. Kit-” Enoch ceases his poking when Jadyn hisses, a sound that reaches Enoch’s ears even though Jadyn’s buried under the covers. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop. I’m sorry.” Enoch kneels down next to Jadyn’s form and waits for Jadyn to come out. Minutes pass by and that doesn’t happen. 

“Jadyn, come on. Let me in so I can cuddle yu.” Jadyn sighs as Enoch starts to whine. His resistance lasts about three minutes more after that before a loud hiss is heard and Jadyn throws the covers off his body. 

“Fine!” Enoch smiles as he climbs under the covers and pulls Jadyn close. Jadyn grunts and tries to pull Enoch’s arms off as the wolf hybrid nuzzles his hair. 

“Calm down. I’m not going to do anything. Promise. Go to sleep.” Jadyn blushes before sighing and turning so he’s facing Enoch. 

“Hold on….” Jadyn positions himself so he’s laying on top of Enoch with his head on the alpha’s chest and his hands balled loosely on his chest. Enoch smiles at Jadyn’s choice. 

“Goodnight, kitten. Sweet dreams.” Jadyn allows a smile to curve at his lips as Enoch kisses the top of his head. Deciding to return the affection, Jadyn tilts his head back a bit before kissing under Enoch’s chin. 

“Goodnight, Enoch.” Jadyn settles down and closes his eyes, quickly drifting of to sleep as the soothing beat of Enoch’s heart sounds by his ears. Enoch, however, stays awake a bit longer. 

“Huh, so cute.” Enoch plants one last kiss to Jadyn’s head before laying back and joining Jadyn in his slumber. 

**The Next Morning**

As light filters through the room, warm rays contributing to a pleasant morning, Jadyn slowly starts to blink his eyes open. The sound of Enoch’s beating heart makes getting out of bed difficult, but eventually, Jadyn manages to sit up and stretch. Raising his arms, Jadyn allows a cat like sound to pass his lips before looking down to Enoch. The alpha wolf’s face is slightly turned into the pillow with one arm cupping the corner of the pillow and he other resting on Jadyn’s thigh. 

“Enoch? Enoch, wake up.” Jadyn gentle pokes Enoch’s cheek as he calls the alpha’s name. 

“Enoch, come on. It’s time to get up.” Enoch only groans and turns a bit more so his face is into the pillow. Jadyn sighs and runs his hand through his hair as he looks to the side to check the clock on the nightstand. 7:30am. Meaning, it’s time for Enoch to get up!

“Enoch, I’m not joking. Get up!” Jadyn yanks the pillow from underneath Enoch’s head harshly before lightly hitting the poor, tired hybrid. 

“Up! Up! Up you go!” Enoch groans more before reaching out and blindly grabbing Jadyn’s wrist. 

“Stop it, stop it! What are you like this? It’s early!” Jadyn scoffs before placing the pillow down on Enoch’s chest and leaning onto it. 

“Early,you say? It’s 7:30! Not that early, Enoch.” Enoch sighs before bringing up his arms to cover his eyes. 

“Wake me up at a reasonable time!” Jadyn grunts in frustration before grabbing Enoch’s arms and attempting to remove them from his eyes. 

“This is eraly for you? What’s late?” Enoch, now realizing that Jadyn’s not going to let him go back to sleep, sighs and bats Jadyn’s hands away. As he sits up, he groans a bit before lightly stretching. 

“8:30 is the latest I’ve ever gotten up. 8:00 is my usual.” Jadyn raises a brow at this while Enoch stares at him. 

“By the way….” Jadyn squeals as Enoch pulls the leopard hybrid across his lap and delivers a gentle swat to the back of the head. 

“That’s for hitting me with a pillow. I’d also like an apology….?” Jadyn squirms in Enoch’s arms. When all attempts to escape are met with failure, Jadyn sighs out before relaxing. 

“Why should I say sorry? You wouldn’t get up.” Jadyn turns his body so he’s facing Enoch, a little smile in place at the raised eyebrow that he receives. 

“Oh? And that gave you the right to hit me with a pillow? I’m afraid I don’t follow your logic.” Jadyn giggles before reaching his hands up and rubbing Enoch’s cheeks. 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry.” Enoch hums before grabbing one of Jadyn’s wrist and planting a kiss to the skin. 

“I’ll accept your apology this time. Next time, you may need to make it up to me.” Jadyn laughs before pulling his hand back. 

“Yeah, yeah. Got it. What’s the plan for the day, anyway?” Enoch groans before rubbing his eyes. 

“Well, you’re going to the medbay for another check, then we’re going to go to the main training area to start your lessons on self defense.” Jadyn nods while standing up. 

“Ok, another question: do I borrow your clothes again or….?” Enoch winks. 

“Borrowing mine again, of course. Until we can go get yours. Which, we can do later today, if you want?” Jadyn blushes as Enoch winks at him before nodding 

Enoch allows Jadyn to use the restroom first, once again, as he picks out some clothes and changes in the closet. When they’re both done, Enoch quickly brushes his teeth before escorting Jadyn out of his room and down the hall. As they make their way to the cafeteria, Enoch explains the format of the building. 

“The first floor mainly consists of personal quarters, while the second floor is where the medbay and main computer room is, as you saw yesterday. The third floor is where we hold the training area and rooms that we use for storage….” Jadyn nods and comments as Enoch continues to give him a verbal tour of the building. Once the two arrive in the cafeteria, Enoch briefly scans the room before smiling and gently tugging Jadyn to a table. 

“Leah, Edward, good morning!” Leah offers a small smile as a greeting while Edward offers a mock salute. 

“Hey there Enoch. Never thought I’d see the day you got up earlier than 8:00am. What happened?” Enoch glances at Jadyn, smiling when the leopard hybrid has to struggle to keep from laughing out. 

“Well, this one over here….” Enoch reaches out an arm before wrapping it around Jadyn’s waist and pulling the giggling boy closer. “....tried to wake me up at around 7:30. And let me tell you, he was relentless.” Leah snorts while Edward full on laughs. 

“Oh god. How are you still walking, Jadyn? The last time I tried to wake Enoch up earlier than 7:50, he threw his pillow and his nightstand clock at me. What’s the secret?” Jadyn stares at Edward before looking to Enoch, who’s pouting at Edward. 

“Oh come on, I didn’t actually try to hit you with the clock.” A loud laugh is heard behind Enoch. 

“Nope. But it still happened. Poor Edward had to deal with the pain of a black eye every time he went to blink.” Enoch sighs as Kellen comes up from behind to give his alpha a pat on the shoulder. 

“Morning Jadyn.” Jadyn smiles and waves at Claire and Kellen before focusing his attention back at Enoch. Smiling, Jadyn crosses his arms before cocking out his hip a bit, attempting to strike a sassy looking pose. 

“Was I in risk of having a clock thrown at me while I was waking you up?” Enoch blushes at Jadyn’s mischievous smile while Edward and the others start laughing at their alpha’s predicament. 

“Uhhh, well….maybe…? No….?” Jadyn shakes his head with a sigh before uncrossing his arms and walking up to Enoch. He wraps his arms around Enoch’s neck before leaning up and nuzzling a patch of neck skin. 

“I’d dodge it, don’t worry.” A kiss is placed on Enoch’s cheek before Jadyn sits next to Edward, who offers a high five.

“Well done, Jadyn. You’ve accomplished in making our dear alpha flustered. For someone who’s only been here for a day, that’s saying something.” Jadyn chuckles and high fives Edward before looking to Enoch, who’s just staring at him from his spot. 

“Well? Are you going to keep standing there and staring, or are you going to sit down and join us?” Enoch snaps out of his trance before shaking his head and walking forward. He takes a seat on the other side of Jadyn before grabbing Jadyn’s waist and sticking his face into the leopard’s neck. 

“You little minx.” Jadyn bites his lip as Enoch’s teeth graze some skin. He yelps when Enoch starts to bite. 

“Hey, hey! No biting at breakfast! You might accidentally get too hungry and eat Jadyn!” Jadyn laughs at Leah’s joke while Enoch leans back to growl playfully. This life could be interesting. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Jadyn POV:**

It’s been three years since I’ve joined The Untamed. Three years of being off the pills and allowing myself to truly connect with my animal. During that time, a lot has happened. A lot for me, at least. A lot of time during the first year, and a bit of the second, I focused on learning how to shift at will (without it being dreadfully painful) and learning more about the pak bond. The rest of the second year and into the third year, I started focusing more on my combat skills, in and out of animal forms. That road was rough, but it was manageable. Especially with people like Enoch, Leah, and Edward as me guides. Kellen, Claire, and Carl were also pretty good at being supportive. 

“Hey Jadyn, me and the rest of the guys are going to head to Starbucks. Want to join?” I smile and look towards Kellen, nodding my head. I get up and walk towards the door to my room before closing and locking it behind me. 

“Yeah, sure.” As Kellen and I walk down the hall, to meet the others, we just chat about life and how it’s going so far. Once we reach the front door of the building, I look around, a bit confused. 

“Are Claire and Leah not joining us?” Edward nods his head while Kellen smirks. 

“Nah. My sister wanted to have some private time with her mate.” I blush at the hint that Kellen drops before shaking my head and smiling. 

“Should’ve expected that. Oh well, want to head out then?” Enoch nods and grabs my hand before gently pulling me towards the door. 

“Enoch, don’t be a Jadyn hog. Share.” I laugh at Carl’s complaint before slipping my hand out of Enoch and leaning up to pet Carl on the head. To this, I’m met with an adorable pout, accompanied by a pair of crossed arms. 

“Oh, don’t pout.” I pinch his cheeks, causing him to break out into a smile. There we go. 

“Alright.” As we walk to StarBucks, I talk about how training’s going and share a few laughs. 

When we enter the building, most movement around us stops. By now, I’ve gotten used to it and simply keep my attention on the rest of my pack as we walk towards the register. Enoch orders a chai latte, Kellen orders an espresso, Carl orders a passion tea, and I order a caramel frappe. As we wait for our drinks, I scan the room. The room is filled with a fair balance of hybrids and humans today. That’s a relaxing thought. Let’s see…..bird hybrid over by the window. Fox hybrid, I think, by the door. A group of snake hybrids near the back of the room. There’s even my old foster da-wait. Uh oh. 

“Enoch, can I borrow your hoodie?” I panic slightly as Enoch turns towards me with a worried look. 

“Why? Are you cold?” I bite my lip and sneak a glance towards Aron. 

“No, but there’s….there’s someone here. Someone I don’t want to see and don’t want them to see me.” Enoch raises an eyebrow and moves to block me from view while Kellen places a hand on my shoulder. 

“Who? Jadyn, who don’t you want to see you?” Our number is called as I’m about to answer. 

“I’ll explain when we get back. But for now, please, let’s just get out of here.” I plead with my eyes. Something that has the whole group worrying. 

“Alright, let’s go then. Guys, keep Jadyn in the middle if you can.” I thank Carl as he hands me my cup before making myself seem small. I stay in the middle of our little circle as we walk out of the building and sigh relief once we make it outside. We walk down a few streets, not looking back, until we get close to the pack’s territory. When we arrive, someone greets us briefly before pulling Carl inside. Someone got injured during training, not too serious, but something that definitely needs Carl’s attention. 

“Thanks gu-” I freeze and almost drop my drink when a voice interrupts me. 

“Jadyn! What are you doing?!” I squeeze my drink and bite my lip. From the corner of my eye, I see Kellen turn around. I would bet $10 he’s glaring at Aron. 

“Jadyn! Didn’t you hear me? Why aren’t you answering me?” I take a deep breath and let it out when I feel Edward bring an arm around my shoulder. Enoch’s taken to moving in front of all of us, something I see when I finally turn around to look at my foster dad. 

“Cause he doesn’t have to.” I get the urge to hide behind Edward when Enoch receives a light glare from Aron. 

“Do you know who I am to Jadyn?” I look towards Kellen as he scoffs. Someone’s already frustrated. Not surprised. Aron’s always had a....talent in making people uncomfortable or annoyed just by being in their presence. 

“Nope. And personally, I don’t care. I don’t think my pack cares much either.” I can practically feel Enoch’s glare, judging from the rough tone he uses. A tone that I’ve heard all too many times when encountering other humans. 

“I’m his foster father. He is required to answer me when I call to him.”  My eyebrows raise at that. What the hell? This guy’s crazy if he thinks….

“You’re crazy if you think your stupid title means anything. He isn’t required to 

answer to you.” I take a deep breath in as Edward tightens his hold on me while he speaks. 

“Agreed. Besides….” My eyes widen a bit as Enoch turns to me and beckons me over with his finger. I bite my lip before nodding and looking to Edward. He releases me so I can walk up to Enoch. 

“....he’s apart of my pack now.” When I reach Enoch, he pulls me a bit closer before grabbing my chin and gently tilting my head up. This exposes the choker that I wear. The choker that bears The Untamed’s symbol. Yeah, I wasn’t brave enough to get a tattoo. Sue me. 

“Wha-? What is this nonsense? Jadyn, remove that ridiculous collar right now! I’m taking you back home where I can make sure you-” I interrupt Aron with a glare. 

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” I roll my eyes as Aron gasps. 

“Jadyn, what….? You’ve never disobeyed me before….” I scoff and shake my head. I look up when an arm wraps itself my shoulder and see Enoch giving Aron a smug smile. 

“You’ve caged him for long enough.” I smile up at Enoch before leaning up and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“Thanks Enoch.” I received a chaste kiss to the lips before looking back at Aron as he growls. I resist the urge to laugh. Aron’s growl will ever even come close to intimidating me (especially since I live with hybrids like Enoch and Leah). 

“You keep your filthy lips off my boy! Jadyn, I’m not joking with you, come here right now!” I give Aron’s livid face a look of defiance. 

“And if I don’t?” Aron freezes, face still painted a bright red. Does this mean the fight’s over or….? 

“Ahhhh!” I shout as hot coffee is thrown at my face. Goddamnit! I cover my eyes quickly as I shake my head and try to rid my face of the coffee. I can’t say I saw that coming. Then again, it isn’t much of a surprise either. 

“How dare you! First you disobey me and now you talk back to me?! You ungrateful frea-” I hear a harsh slapping sound before wiping my eyes and risk glancing up. 

Standing over Aron is Kellen, fists clenched and harsh glare in place. Edward is next to me, taking off his shirt and using it as some type of towel while Enoch is slowly stalking towards his friend and our current enemy. 

“Jadyn! Are you ok? Here, hold on, let me….” I allow Edward to fuss over me as Enoch stands over Aron. He squats down and whispers…..hisses, maybe? I’m not sure. He says something to Aron that has my ex foster father’s eyes widening and looking to Kellen. 

“Edward, what are they going to do?” Edward looks up from where he’s wiping off my cheek and takes in what’s happening before looking to me again. The evil glint in his eyes has me worrying already. 

“Enoch’s probably going to have Kellen beat that bastard up. Kellen gets away with public beatings more that any of us do. Something we’ve taken advantage of for a long time.” I gasp at that before flying up and rushing to the three. 

“Guys, wait!” Enoch’s eyes snap towards me right as Kellen grabs Aron’s shirt and holds him up. 

“Jadyn?” I push Enoch back a bit before narrowing my eyes at Kellen. 

“Put him down.” Kellen tilts his head, but does what I ask when I give him a look. Aron drops to the ground harshly before glaring up at me. When he talks, he speaks through gritted teeth. Probably due to the pain for being punched, by Kellen of all people. 

“Jadyn-!” I squat down and press my pointer finger to his lips before he can get more than my name out of his mouth. 

“Nope. Shush! You don’t talk.” He glares at me and make a move to remove my finger before I hiss at him. The look of genuine fear in his eyes is doing something to my inner animal. 

“I just wanted to tell you…..” I grip his chin when he tries to glare up at Enoch and Kellen. “....thanks for the crap life, and I hope you burn in hell.” With that said, I allow my claws to quickly form before harshly bringing them down across Aron’s cheek. 

Aron, being Aron, only hisses in pain before covering his cheek. He may not want to show weakness by crying out or screaming, but his tough guy act doesn’t help him. 

“That’s all I wanted. Thanks guys.” I stand up and give Kellen a pat of the back before giving Enoch a kiss. As I walk back to Edward, who’s now shirtless and laughing, the sound of Aron shouting is heard from behind me. 

“Jadyn! Get back here and-Let go! No! Don’t you touch me!” Edward wraps his arm around my shoulders as the two of us walk back into our pack house. 

“Do you think it’s a good idea to leave Kellen and Enoch with Aron after that?” 

I smile when Edward laughs at my question before shaking his head. 

“No need. Enoch may be mad, but he’ll make sure Kellen doesn’t go too far.” I nod in agreement before being directed to Carl’s medbay. Right. Got scalding coffee thrown at my face. Right, need to check in with Carl. 

Upon seeing my face, Carl screams and rushes to treat me. Of course, I insist that everything’s ok and that no permanent harm is done. He retaliates by claiming that he’ll still kill whoever burned me. A claim that Edward shoots down by saying two name: Enoch and Kellen. Carl gets it instantly and I flinch as an evil smile takes over his face. Ok, I might actually pity Aron now. 

“Guys, does it not bother you that we may have left a murderous Kellen and Enoch with my ex foster dad? Does that scare you, in any way?” Carl shakes his head vigorously while Edward raises an eyebrow at me. As if asking, ‘what do you think?’ Ok, so they’re not then. It’s just me. 

“Alright then.” A moment of silence passes before Edward starts up a conversation about our next mission. 

“Enoch’s been planning on a break out of the asylum. According to the news and some info from the government records, a new batch of hybrids have been turned in.” I nod before starting to explain what I know about the building. 

“Well, he’s probably going to want to enter through the door on the roof. The first two floors are mostly dedicated to staff rooms or medicine rooms. The third and the fourth floors are where the rooms are.” Before I can continue, Enoch and Kellen enter the room. Enoch stills looks a bit upset, but doesn’t look angry, so that’s good. Kellen though, Kellen looks very satisfied. 

“That went well.” Judging by the blood on Kellen’s hands, I can guess how the ‘meeting’ with Aron went. 

“Good to hear. By the way, Jadyn’s explaining the format of the asylum. You may want to listen in for planning purposes, Enoch.” I smile and blush as Edward winks at me before sighing as Enoch walks over to pick me up. 

“Really?” I snort as I’m set down on his lap. He chuckles at my question before kissing my burnt cheek and urging me to continue speaking. 

This is how life is now. I’m part of a pack that broke the law. A pack that hurt people. A pack that stood for resistance, strength, and freedom. A pack that I would never leave in a million years. A pack I would never leave, even if a gun was pointed at me (though Enoch or someone else would probably kill the gun holder before they shot at me). A pack where I belonged and felt safe. 


End file.
